Who Would Have Thought, a Gamgee and a Cat?
by Rosa Cotton
Summary: INCOMPLETE “Rosie!” the name explodes from Tom’s lungs. The kitten rolls its eyes and purrs. “We are in such big trouble…” Marigold whispers, still shocked. “My sister,” a long silence follows, then, “a cat.”
1. Chapter One

Disclaimer: Tolkien Estate owns everything associated with The Lord of the Rings. So obviously I do not own the characters, places, etc. The plot is mine.

Author's Note: This is something that I decided to try. I am not sure just where this story will go so updates may not happen very quickly. Also if it seems like not many people are interested in this, I will not continue. This story is pre-Quest, and – for now – is not related to my other Sam/Rosie stories. 

~~~  

Who Would Have Thought…a Gamgee and a Cat? 

Chapter One

Yells and shrieks echo in the evening air from three hobbits. Tom Cotton groans as his sliding down the hill is suddenly halted by a tree trunk, getting him in the ribs. He mutters under his breath. _Smart Cotton, he grumbles to himself. __You certainly swept her off her feet. You are a fool. Slowly he sits up, using the tree for support. Dirt and little rocks tumble down the hill. He looks up and sees Marigold Gamgee coming down slowly, using the roots poking out of places for her feet and hands. _

"Tom, are you all right?" she asks.

"Yeah," he says, his face starting to become a deep shade of red.  It does not help his pride when he sees the amused grin on her face. 

"Is that what you wanted to show me?" she asks, motioning to the view of forest and body of water at the bottom of the hill. The grin widens. "It is nice, though it does not look that much different from what we've been looking at all day," she teases. 

Tom mutters some more under his breath. _Sisters and their big – _

"Where's Rosie?" Marigold says, the amused expression on her face being replaced by one of concern. "She did fall with you." 

Tom forgets his embarrassment and peers down the hill, squinting. What did happen to her? "I don't know," he says, puzzled. 

He winces as he touches a rib. He will be sore for several days, no doubt. Carefully he half-walks half-slides down the rest of the hill. There is evidence that Rosie fell all the way down because of trampled weeds and little bits of fabric from her dress. Other than that, there is no sign of his sister. _Surely she would have not gone into the woods,_ he muses, peering into the dark forest of tall trees. And if she was hurt…  

He walks to the edge of the water. It is smooth as glass. Tom frowns.

"I heard a splash," Marigold says, coming to his side. "It had to have been her."

"She can swim," Tom states, confused.

"I know."

But the bank is dry, giving no sign of anyone wandering out of the water. 

"Rosie!" Tom shouts. 

Only the sounds of nature fill the two hobbits ears: water lapping against the shore, a bird singing in a tree, flies buzzing loudly about, and dry leaves rustling as a chipmunk scurries toward its home. A kitten meows. 

"Ros –" Tom is cut off by Marigold clamping a hand over his mouth. He glowers at her.

"Shh!" she hisses. 

Both freeze, not breathing, just waiting. Tom shakes his head. Marigold's eyes slowly move over the water, into the trees, along the bank.

Meow!

"There!" Marigold removes her hand, moves toward the edge of the water, and crouches down. 

"What?" Tom mumbles, joining her. 

She rises to her feet and turns to him, showing what is in her hands: a small orange kitten with red-orange stripes. 

Tom rolls his eyes. "A kitten," he states, in a bored tone.

"A helpless kitten," Marigold retorts, looking at the animal with pity. "What is it doing out here alone?"

"I have no idea. There are more important things I'm worried about," Tom says, sighing. "Rosie!!!!" he shouts again, moving away in search of her. 

The kitten meows again, looking after him with what could be a sad expression. Marigold brings the kitten up to her face so that they are eye-to-eye. She peers at it closely, her eyes widening.

"Rosie!" Tom says, becoming scared. Where is she?

"Tom…"

"Rose Cotton! Where are you?!" he screams.

"Tom!"

"What?" he turns to Marigold, who looks at him with a stunned expression on her face. He reaches her side in a moment. "What is it?"

Wordlessly she hands him the kitten. "Look at it," she instructs quietly. 

He looks at her, then at the kitten. He blinks at it. The kitten blinks back. Tom looks blankly at his friend. "Uh… It's a kitten."

The kitten makes a weird sound, which he associates with a sigh of frustration. Marigold throws her hands up in the air. 

"Yes… Look _closely_ at it," she says impatiently. She starts bouncing from one foot to the other with growing excitement and disbelief.

Tom brings the kitten so close to his face that their noses are nearly touching. Slowly he examines the carrot-orange fur with red-orange stripes, its short white whiskers, its little pink nose, its honey-brown eyes. He does a double take. His mouth forms a large "O" shape as he stares at the kitten. His face is filled with horror, amazement, shock, amusement. Tom tightens his hold, causing the kitten to hiss in protest.

"Rosie…?" he breathes.

The kitten meows.

"Rosie?!" the name explodes from Tom's lungs. 

The kitten rolls its eyes and purrs. 

Marigold looks back and forth between the hobbit and kitten. She is amused and worried. Amused at her friend's reaction. Worried about what has become of her other – smaller, hairy – friend. "We are in such big trouble…" she whispers, still shocked.  

"My sister," a long silence follows, then, "a cat."

Tom faints. 

~~~ 

_Please_ let me know what you think!!!! 


	2. Chapter Two

Author's Note: Sorry for taking so long to update! School is crazy right now. Not much time for updating stories. (And for those who are impatiently waiting for me to update _Cinder Rose_ *cough* Herculeha*cough, cough* I am currently working on chapter 13.)

Sam will be making an appearance soon, don't worry. There is also a bit of Tom/Marigold in this story.

**Celebrindal:** Yes, Rosie is a cat…well, a kitten. I hope you don't become too crazy for you to read this chapter, lol. _Peter Pan *sighs dreamily*…I'm in heaven. I've seen it three times and like it all the more. I am writing my review of it and will post it on my profile, so keep your eyes open._

**Nenya Culariel:** Those are some very good questions. And I do not know the answers to all of them. We will simply have to wait and see what happens. ;)

**Arwen Baggins:** The real Rosie is now a little kitten. And yes, this shall be my second Sam/Rosie chapter story. You are on the ball girl.

**Herculeha:** Thanks for the vote of confidence. I hope this story will be good too. And I'm glad your cat seems to enjoy it. I have ready the latest chapters of MSOARD, and they are great! I promise to drop by and review them!

Now, on with chapter two. And please let me know what you think!

~~~ 

Chapter Two

"Tom!" Whack! "Wake up Tom," Marigold cries. Slap! "Fainting will not help solve our problem!" Smack!!!

Rosie the kitten yawns and paces back and forth before the two hobbits, continuing to watch the amusing scene as Marigold attempts to revive her brother…by slapping him hard across the face repeatedly. Rosie is surprised Marigold has not stopped yet; surely her hand must be stinging and her arm tired from swinging one way and then the other nonstop. If Tom stays unconscious and if Marigold keeps slapping him, this scene will have played out for over ten minutes. Rosie sits and begins licking her paws.

Without pausing in her slapping Tom's face, Marigold glances at her now furry friend and grins.  

"Rosie."

The kitten looks up.

"I must admit I am enjoying this." She glances down at Tom's still form.

Rosie meows in understanding and agreement. She then shakes her head in annoyance. If the two hobbits in front of her had just stopped "beating around the bush," this whole mess would have never happened. But _nooooooo_, they refuse to admit to each other that they fancy one another. And it has been driving her crazy. Marigold has secretly been interested in Tom for the last three years but thinks he does not see her…that way. And Tom, well, he finally noticed Marigold as more than his friend's little sister. So things should have been fine then: Tom would have spent more time in Marigold's company and would have seen if they processed beyond friendship. But, no, of course not, things went from bad to worse, in Rosie's opinion. She continued listening to Marigold pine after her brother because it seemed as if only friendship was between them. And Tom…oh, Tom pretended not to treat Marigold any differently. But he was very much alert to other lads who seemed to have an… interest in her. And when he noticed, he acted like an angry dog, telling Rosie just why none of those lads was worth Marigold's time (while refusing to say who would be worth her time. _Probably none in his opinion,_ Rosie muses.). Obviously he was jealous. If it mattered that much to him, all he had to do was admit his feelings. Then he wouldn't have to worry about lads flocking around Marigold. But no! Instead, he has a little heart-to-heart talk with each lad and warns him about how protective Sam is of who sees his sister. _Excuse me?!_ Rosie rolls her eyes in amusement. She can indeed think of how very protective a certain hobbit is of who sees Marigold – and it is not Sam. Why, why, why must she be so caught up in her brother and friend's love lives?  

A low moan escapes Tom's slightly parted lips, catching his sister's attention. _Finally! The sooner he awakes, the sooner we can get out of here. The sooner we get out of here, the sooner we can decide how to turn me back to my rightful form._

The groaning from Tom increases in volume as the sound of hand of meeting cheek quickens in pace. Yep, this was all Tom's fault. 

~~~ 

"Admit it, Tom!" Rosie pants, trying to keep up with her brother's long strides. "We're lost!" Next to her, a breathless Marigold nods her head in silent agreement. 

"We are not lost!" Tom snaps, throwing a look over his shoulder at the two girls – actually, a glare towards his sister, a lingering soft glance at her friend. "We're just…" he trails off, trying to come up with a reply.  

Rosie shakes her head. Tom is not one to swallow his pride when it comes to admitting that she is right – particularly when it is his fault for the mess they are in. She rolls her eyes. Today – of all the days she had let Tom talk her into going along with his great idea, when she could have done her work or stopped by the Gamgees' – she had begged her ma to let her go just this once, and look what she got herself into.

"Then why does it seem as though we're going in circles?" Marigold asks, glancing at an old maple tree, its leaves turning red; it's the third time she has seen it in twenty minutes. 

Tom ignores her comment but starts turning a glorious shade of red. Rosie stifles a laugh by coughing loudly. To be put off by one's sister is one thing. To be put off by the lass one has fancied since this past spring… Rosie starts shaking with silent giggles. Tom turns to her again before he again faces forward. If looks could kill….

"Soooo," Rosie starts in a chipper tone, "we're lost here in the forest –"

"We are not lost!" Tom interrupts hotly. 

Rosie goes on as though she was never interrupted, "—because you insisted on showing _us_," here she grins broadly, "something. And you wanted to me to bring Mari –"

"Stop it!" Tom exclaims, rounding on his sister. "All right, we are lost. There. Happy?" His eyes burn into her, refusing to look at Marigold.

Rosie simply grins. 

"What did you want to show…us?" Marigold asks, her eyes sparkling with amusement.

Tom stutters. "Well, um, just something," he says lamely. 

Rosie's grin widens, basking in her brother's discomfort.

"Do enlighten us, dear brother. I don't know much about this myself. Just why today of all days did we have to go out?  And why did you want us two along?"

"Rosie! Give Tom a rest," Marigold rebukes her friend gently.

Both Cotton siblings blink in surprise. Tom's scowl disappears as he looks at Marigold. For a moment she meets his eyes. Then both drop their gazes, blushing deeply.

Rosie bursts out laughing. Tom's face darkens again as her eyes flick from him to Marigold and back. Letting out a growl, he lunges at her. Squealing, Rosie turns and takes off running through the woods. Tom races after her, pushing bushes out of his way with his long arms. Marigold trails behind the two.

"Rosie…" wheeze, "…if you dare _tell…" gasp, "…her, I swear…," Tom pants. _

"Afraid…that the cat will be let out of the bag?" Rosie teases, looking over her shoulder at her brother who is rapidly gaining on her. 

He grunts and picks up speed. Rosie turns back and quickly halts, right on the edge of a hill. She sighs in relief. A great force hits her, knocking the wind out of her. Tom yells, and together they tumble down the hill. Rosie hears Marigold scream above them. The world is a blur as her body continues hitting the ground hard. Splash!

~~~ 

Tom's head snaps back and forth repeatedly. He tightens his shut eyes.

"Tom! Are you all right?" a worried voice asks.

His head stops moving as the hand hitting pauses and then starts up again.

"I-I-I will be-e-e on-ce you stop-p-p sl-ap-ping me!" he stammers between each blow. 

"Oh."

The hand stills and withdraws.

Slowly Tom opens his eyes and touches his bruised face. He bites back another moan at the tenderness of the skin under his fingers. He had no idea Marigold had such a hard slap. _Wait. A. Minute. _Marigold?!?

There indeed is the pretty lass, leaning over him and peering anxiously into his face. His eyes widen. What an interesting situation he is in. 

_Kiss her, kiss her, kiss her!_ Rosie chants silently as the two hobbits stare into each other's eyes. But Marigold scurries back and picks Rosie up, a flush rising in her cheeks. Tom coughs and slowly sits up. _Rats! So close, then one of my problems would have been over! Rosie pouts. Tom looks up at Marigold and then at the kitten in her arms. _

"No! It wasn't a dream."

"No. Sorry," Marigold says, looking down at Rosie with pity. 

"Here, let me take her," Tom says, getting to his feet. "I guess we should at least start walking."

Marigold nods, handing Tom his sister. "We cannot stay here for the night. And your brothers and my family may be getting worried."

"Aye. Thank goodness at least Ma and Pa are away. I don't know how I would explain Rosie to them," Tom sighs. Suddenly a sly smile graces his lips, and he whispers in the kitten's pointed ear, "Looks like the cat is still tied up in the bag."

Rosie is silent. She swipes at him with her paw. She meows in satisfaction as Tom yelps and covers his now bleeding cheek.

_Sisters._

~~~ 

TBC…


	3. Chapter Three

Author's Note: Hello! Yes, I am alive! I am so sorry for taking so long to get up this chapter up. Truthfully, I wrote the either thing tonight. I hope it is worth the long wait. Personally, this is my favorite chapter so far…and, a few twists develop. :D On with the story!

~~~ 

Chapter Three

Jolly paces back and forth while his brothers, Nick and Nibs, sit at the kitchen table, bored and concerned expressions on their faces. All three listen as the clock dings six times. A moment later they all jump as the sound of the door banging open echoes in the quiet house. They rush to the hall and are met with the surprise sight of their oldest brother flushed and wet, while Marigold glares at him and tightly holds a kitten in her apron. 

"Where have you been? Do you realize what time it is?" Nick asks.

"And where is Rosie?" Nibs puts in. 

Neither Tom nor Marigold pays any attention to the questions. Marigold breezes past them all into the living room and settles down before the fire. She puts down the kitten, whose fur is all ruffled and sticking up in every direction. It shakes its head, causing tiny drops of water to go flying. Pacing a little, it turns its brown eyes on Tom and hisses.

"I said I was sorry!" he exclaims helplessly, coming into the room, followed by the others.

"Sorry? Sorry!" Marigold retorts, looking up at him sternly. "_She could have drowned!!!!_" She gently pats the kitten with her apron, attempting to help it dry. "She may become sick from the coolness and water."

Tom reaches down toward the kitten but quickly retreats as it meows dangerously at him, fire shooting from its eyes, hunching its back.

"What is going on?" Nick demands. "What is with the cat, Tom? You know that I –  I –" Ducking his head, he sneezes loudly.

"What's wrong?" Marigold's eyes swim with concern and suspicion.

Nick motions to the kitten staring at him almost warily. "Cats cause my head to get stuffy and sneeze," he explains. 

Marigold's eyes widen; then she folds her arms across her chest, looking annoyed. "Well, this keeps getting better and better, it seems," she mutters through clenched teeth. "That does create a problem…" she muses. 

"Would you two please explain what is going on about the cat, and where is Rosie?" Jolly asks. 

"Rosie is here," Tom says, gazing at his feet with great interest, feeling properly embarrassed and ashamed. 

His brothers look at him as though he is crazy. 

"_Where_ here?" Nibs questions, "she didn't come in with you."

Tom shifts his weight from one foot to the other, silent. He just knows his face is turning red. Marigold ignores Tom and pats the kitten instead, pleased to discover its fur is quickly drying. Nibs and Nick watch with total confusion while Jolly frowns, the wheels turning in his head. The silence goes on. 

"You don't mean…" Jolly says slowly, his eyes as big as saucers as they travel back and forth between the kitten, Marigold, and Tom. "Rosie…how the…?" He opens his mouth soundlessly several times before managing to get out, "The kitten?! Our sister!?"

"Yes," Marigold answers. "_This_," she looks with bewilderment and pity on the kitten, "is Rosie." 

The room is quiet but then fills with three voices demanding to know how this had happened to their sister and why she had been all wet.

After sitting everyone down, Tom and Marigold explain about the tumble down the hill and Rosie falling into the water and that they had found her as a cat. Tom looks at Marigold for support, for she refuses to look at him. 

"So why is Rosie ticked off at Tom?" Nibs asks, petting his sister who has settled at his feet.

"He wanted to see if putting her back in the water would maybe change her back," Marigold says. "He decided just to drop her right in instead of holding onto her. Most cats do not like water. And most cannot swim, especially kittens." 

"I'm sorry!" Tom says.

"You should be thankful you won't have to explain to your parents that she died," Marigold snaps. 

Tension hangs in the air. Rosie meows, drawing all back to the problem at hand.

"So, what do we do?" Nick ventures. "I don't think she can stay here."

"Could you keep her, Marigold?" Nibs requests. "You seem to know a lot about them, and you are her friend…" he stammers under everyone's pondering eyes, "it would probably just be better if Rosie isn't here with us all. We have a lot of work to do and couldn't always keep an eye on her. And…you know…" he trails off glancing quickly at Tom.

Rosie purrs as though agreeing with the suggestion. Marigold sighs. "I think I can. Only Sam doesn't care for cats. No, he doesn't have a reaction to them or anything," she quickly adds. "He just, I don't know, doesn't like them. Just like how Ted Sandyman doesn't care for dogs. But I am willing to keep Rosie with me. We'll just have to warm up Sam." Her face becomes serious. "This whole thing has to stay between the five of us. No one can know what happened. And we have to somehow find a way of changing Rosie back to herself."

"What do we do when people start realizing Rosie is not around?" Jolly frowns.

"We'll worry about that when we come to that bridge," Tom says firmly. 

"Then I should be off then." Marigold gets to her feet. Rosie comes to her and is scooped up into her arms. 

"Hey!" Nibs exclaims loudly, causing everyone to freeze and stare at him. "What about food? Rosie would fix the meals for us. What are we to do? I can't cook; that's women's work!"

Both Rosie and Marigold rolls their eyes. Marigold smirks. "Why don't you worry about that when you come to that bridge?" she tosses back Tom's words and smiles sweetly at them as the four lads gaze at her in horror. 

They start crying that they know nothing about cooking and don't know how they will survive. Marigold shakes her head. Such little faith they have!

"Goodnight," she says simply and starts toward the hall. 

"I'll walk –" Tom starts rising from a chair.

"Completely unnecessary," Marigold overrides him, turning back around in the doorway and finally looking at him with cold eyes. "I have walked home by myself countless times and can do so tonight. I suggest you help your brothers find something to eat. _Goodnight,_ _Mr. Cotton_."

With that, she spins on her heel, stomps into the hall, opens the door and leaves, closing the door loudly behind her.

Jolly, Nick, and Nibs share half-amused, half-embarrassed glances at their brother's expense, feeling a bit awkward at witnessing the scene. Tom blankly stares at the doorway, moping and drowning in self-pity. _Idiot, idiot.__ This whole day has been a mess. She may have noticed you. But she will probably have nothing to do with you now._ He mentally bangs his head against a wall. 

"Tough luck," Nibs mutters before trudging into the kitchen in search of food.

"You've really done it this time. Hope you will at least somehow get our sister's forgiveness." Nick follows his brother.

Jolly coughs, tossing over his shoulder, "Nibs, Nick, and I will find something for dinner. You might want to clean that part of the carpet by the fire. You know how Ma doesn't like it getting…" he coughs again, "stains." And he, too, is gone.

That comment is enough to bring Tom back to earth and cause him to forget the problems regarding his love life. With great strides he walks to stand before the fire. He peers closely at the carpet. Not seeing anything, he walks about. He jerks suddenly to a stop as he brings down his foot and is met with something wet and which reminds him of mud. His face a mask of disgust, Tom lifts his foot and stares in horror at the mess on it and the floor.

_Thank goodness Marigold is taking care of Rosie!_ he grumbles to himself. He shoots daggers toward the kitchen as Nibs's head disappears and the unmistakable sound of his brothers laughing reaches Tom. 

~~~ 

TBC… 


	4. Chapter Four

Author's Note: Wow, it has been ages since I last updated this story! Hopefully, it won't be another seven months before I get around to writing the next chapter. ;) Enjoy and don't forget to review.

---

Chapter Four

Marigold quietly enters the silent hobbit hole, gently shutting the door. She goes into the kitchen and is startled to see her Gaffer sitting at the table smoking his pipe. He looks up upon her entering.

"You're late, young lady," the old hobbit scolds, fixing her with a stern look.

Marigold laughs softly, walks around the table to his chair, and drops a kiss on his wrinkled cheek. "I'm sorry. I was with Tom and Rosie and—"

"Off on one of your adventures again, I reckon," he says as a deep chuckle escapes his lips, and his eyes twinkle. "Didn't get into any trouble, I hope." He raises his eyebrows.

Swallowing nervously, Marigold smiles brightly, "Well, not any more than usual…" she trails off.

The Gaffer suddenly notices the bundle of fur in his daughter's hands. "What have you got there?" He squints his eyes.

"A kitten, Pa," Marigold says, stepping closer to allow him a closer look. She watches nervously as a frown comes over the hobbit's features. Rosie shifts restlessly in her friend's hands, a bit unnerved by Mr. Gamgee's analyzing gaze. He then looks up silently at Marigold.

"We found it, soaked, in the woods. We couldn't leave it out there – you know being in the woods after nightfall and alone is not safe for a helpless, lost kitten."

"Rosie Cotton couldn't look after it?"

_You're looking right at her, __Pa.__ I don't know how she can look after the kitten when she is the kitten in question. _"Nick has a reaction to cats," Marigold says out loud.

"I have never cared to have pets roaming the house. And you know how Samwise feels about cats," the Gaffer crosses his arms, sighing.

Rosie lowers her head, a little surprised by how disappointed she feels at these words. She can't stay at home, or here. How will she survive on her own in the Shire? Everything will be new, larger, and dangerous to a kitten. What will she do????? If she had been a hobbit lass, she would have sobbed. However, seeing that she is a kitten, her cry comes out as a weird, catlike bawling. Both the Gaffer and Marigold stare down at her in shocked bewilderment. Scared by the freaky sound coming from her mouth, Rosie quickly halts her crying/bawling. Instead, she simply blinks at Gaffer with huge sad brown eyes. The two gaze at each other for many long moments.

"Please, Pa. I could keep it in my room. And you and Sam would never know it is here. I have always wanted to have a little playmate," Marigold pouts pleadingly.

"Being a kitten, it will want to explore every inch and cranny of this place. And it would have to be let outside sometimes," he points out.

"I know," Marigold answers.

The Gaffer sets his pipe aside and carefully takes Rosie from Marigold. Slowly, hesitantly, he strokes the kitten's head, amazed by how soft its fur is. Rosie purrs and rubs against his fingers. A small smile touches his face.

"It has been many years since I held a kitten," he muses.

Marigold looks wonderingly at her father. This confession is news to her. "Really?" she breathes.

"Had a kitten for five years when I was a wee lad. Shadow we called him, for where I went, he was close by. He was the most important thing to me in the world. I was devastated when he got sick and died."

Marigold sniffs and blinks back tears.

The Gaffer returns his gaze to his daughter. "I suppose if you promise this little creature won't get into my things, and stays out of Samwise's way…" He winks.

Beaming, Marigold hugs the hobbit. "Oh, thank you, Pa!" she exclaims happily.

"What's all the fuss about?" a sleepy Sam appears in the doorway.

Marigold straightens abruptly, eyes wide. She opens her mouth, but no sound comes out. The Gaffer, appearing composed at this unexpected interruption, swiftly lowers his hands under the table.

"Your sister was just thankful I did not give her a hard time for arriving home so late," he answers.

Sam narrows his eyes at his youngest sibling. "What have you been up to?" he asks gruffly as he walks to the table, standing across from Marigold.

"Out and about with Tom and Rosie," Marigold answers simply.

"Evidently," Sam huffs, noting her dirtied state.

Marigold smiles sweetly at her grumpy brother. "I am sorry for disturbing your sleep."

Sam waves off her apology. "So, what did you do on the expedition?"

"Got lost in the forest mostly. Tom wanted to show Rosie and me something, but he couldn't find it."

Listening to this conversation as she reclines on Mr. Gamgee's lap, Rosie suddenly jumps to the floor.

"We tumbled down a hill, and Rosie fell into a lake," Marigold goes on.

Sam looks at her sharply. "Was she hurt? She didn't catch a cold from being outside, since it is a long walk home? Is she all right?" he fires questions rapidly.

Rosie halts her walking and perks her ears. Sam asks nothing regarding Tom or if even Marigold was injured during their tumble. _How sweet of him to be concerned, as though I am another sister, _Rosie thinks cheerfully.

"Well," Marigold starts when Sam has finally fallen silent, "I…" _I don't believe she was or is hurt but since she can't talk, I don't really know. As for a cold, we'll have to see. Thanks to Mr. Cotton, I wouldn't be completely surprised if she does get sick. But how do you take care of a kitten with a cold? However, the only reason you should worry Sam is because she's a kitten._ "She is alive and well," Marigold says, nodding.

The scowl does not leave her brother's face. A flash of orange catches her attention and she looks in time to see Rosie leave the kitchen. Marigold attempts to keep calm. She fakes a huge yawn.

"I think I'll go to bed."

She kisses the Gaffer and Sam goodnight and enters the dark hallway. She realizes she cannot see anything and has no idea where Rosie has gone off to. Slowly she creeps down the hall, whispering her friend's name. Suddenly her foot comes down on something soft and furry instead of the cold wood of the floor. Startled, Marigold lets out a surprised shriek while Rosie howls at having her tail stepped on.

"Marigold? Are you all right?" Sam's voice drifts from the kitchen.

"Um, yes! I just stubbed my toe, that's all," Marigold stammers, hurrying down the hall, praying she won't step all over Rosie again. Glancing over her shoulder, she sees Sam's silhouette move toward the doorway. All is saved when the Gaffer calls Sam back. Marigold lets out a relieved sigh. She owes her father big time.

Finally she closes firmly her bedroom door and lights a lamp. Rosie meows up at her.

"I didn't see you. I am sorry for stepping on your tail. You won't hold it against me like you do with Tom, will you?" Marigold asks, looking down anxiously on her friend.

Rosie rubs against her friend's legs and purrs her forgiveness.

Marigold happily falls into bed. The first night hasn't past and already she was nearly found out. _Maybe it will be harder to keep Rosie out of Sam's way than I thought_, she wonders before falling asleep.

---

TBC…


End file.
